


at long last

by scorpiius



Series: albus & scorpius; fifth year [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Eskimo Kisses, M/M, Their Love Is So
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 07:39:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8135804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpiius/pseuds/scorpiius
Summary: "I know you do. I used to think it was weird, but now I find it endearing."Scorpius rolled his eyes. "Your attempts at flirting are shocking, Albus Severus Potter.""I'm sorry, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy." Albus retorted."Ugh, you know I hate my full name. It sounds all... I don't know- manly and intimidating, when in reality I am honestly-""A precious, innocent bundle of joy?" Albus interrupted.or the one where scorpius spends christmas at the potter house.





	

**Author's Note:**

> so, this was originally intended to be uploaded many days ago and was also supposed to be one part. however: I found myself becoming incredibly busy with schoolwork, and this piece just kept getting longer and longer and longer. I have been writing it for twenty days now and I still am yet to even get to Christmas day. so, in order to combat this I decided to split the entire work into two parts. this first part covers the build up to christmas and the second part (coming soon) will cover christmas and the aftermath. I hope this is worth the wait, and I apologise for taking so long. i'll definitely try and be more consistent next time<3
> 
> tumblr: scorpiusmlafoy

Flurries of snow flew past in a blur as the Hogwarts Express sped through the country-side towards Kings Cross. An array of green hues could be seen blending together as individual pine needles and leaves protruded from the deep forests. The ground was covered in a white blanket, small imprints seemingly dancing along in small paths as animals had made their way into the woods. Perching on a small branch, just about hanging outside the edge of the trees, was an owl; a snowy owl, covered in luscious white feathers that allowed her to blend in to her environment. She sat for a moment, observed her surroundings before spreading her wide wings and flying off into the sky, majestically soaring to her new destination. The sky was covered in white snow clouds, not a single break where the sun could be seen. It was as though someone was holding a tissue over the sky, a lens that was hiding the sun and masking the once blue ocean with a frosty white.

Winter was easily Scorpius' favourite season, he thought as he stared out the window. He adored the snow, how something so fragile and simple could cover the ground and hide all signs of life, colour and activity. Perfectly snow-covered grounds made his heart happy, relaxed him. It wasn't only the weather that Scorpius loved about winter, it was how everything changed, how the feeling of family intensified so deeply over the next coming weeks. The shops in Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley, along with other small wizarding towns, would set up decorations; they would place small trees in their window displays and use their wands to hang decorations upon all the branches. Lights would float around the roofs, flickering in different patterns to leave a colourful reflection on all the shoppers faces. But lastly, and more importantly: Scorpius loved how winter brought Christmas, and Christmas meant family.

Christmas had always been Astoria's favourite celebration. She would use the limited strength she had to help Scorpius and his father hang the decorations. One by one she would pick out individual animated Father Christmas' and baubles that, like portraits and photographs, had moving scenes on them. Scorpius' favourite decoration was easily the bauble that had a scene of he and his parents opening presents under the tree painted on the surface. As you looked, Scorpius in the painting would excitedly tear off the wrapping paper from his new _History of Magic_ book, glee spreading on his face as he looked between his parents who shared the same expression. Christmas was the one of very few days in the entire year when Scorpius was able to forget about his mum's illness. One of the days where they could act like a family, _be_ a family.

But then Astoria's death came in late July, and Christmas that year was ruined. After that year Scorpius had felt like Christmas wasn't the same. There would be presents under the tree in the Manor, and he and his dad would hang the decorations all the same, but neither of them could deny the swelling absence in their life.

It was a cough from the person sat opposite Scorpius that drew his attention back to what was happening in the compartment. As his eyes focused he noticed they were progressing over the viaduct, the water underneath iced over with a shiny glaze from the low temperatures. There was a patch of condensation on the window where Scorpius had been breathing on, and he quickly rubbed it off with the sleeve of his jumper, sitting himself upright. As he looked over at the only other person in the compartment, all sadness he had brought on himself from thinking about his mother melted away to be filled with adoration. Across from him was Albus, legs pulled up to his chest and a cloak laid over his lap to keep him warm. Resting against his thighs was a copy of the _Daily Prophet_ , and without even looking Scorpius knew Albus was reading the jokes section. His lips had curled into a shy smirk, fingers ever so lightly following the text as he read the jokes. Every so often his body would shake slightly as he laughed to one of the jokes, and the sight alone reminded Scorpius of how lucky he was.

He might not have a mother, might still be teased at school for no reason, but he had Albus. His Albus. Albus who insisted that Scorpius should come stay at the Potter household for Christmas, practically falling onto his knees, begging. It had been hard for Albus to persuade Scorpius to say yes. Scorpius hated leaving his dad alone for Christmas, and in a variety of owls exchanged between the two, Scorpius had become very aware of how hard this was going to be on his dad. There was rarely a holiday they had spent alone, and Scorpius knew it was heart-wrenching for his dad to say yes. But after a while, the two families had come to some kind of conclusion. Draco had _insisted_ that Scorpius only stay for three days, and that on Christmas day, in some way or another, he would have to see his son so they could go lay flowers on Astoria's grave. The whole process was slightly awkward, but now that they were on their way home Scorpius couldn't be more excited.

"I'm really looking forward to this," Scorpius said, his voice cutting right through the established silence. "I mean, I'm still very nervous. I know James and I have worked things out and are civil, but your family is quite large, and I know some of them still aren't keen on me."

Albus looked up from the newspaper, straightening how he was sat so he could look over at Scorpius. "So am I. We've been friends five years yet haven't ever spent time together outside of school."

"Yes, but I think when you consider all the external variables we couldn't control, us not seeing each other makes sense." Scorpius chuckled.

"I suppose," Albus smiled, folding the paper up and tossed it to the side, gently knocking his and Scorpius' feet together as he sat down. "And about my family, don't worry. They're going to love you. You made James like you within ten minutes, and you shouted at him. Once they spend an hour with you they'll all see how fantastic you are.

Scorpius shrugged, still not entirely convinced of that fact. "I guess that makes sense."

"How's your dad feeling? I know you got an owl from him last night." Albus said, pulling his cloak around his shoulders.

"He's okay, I think. I know he's going to visit my grandparents for the first few days until Christmas. He said he wouldn't be able to live in the house by himself on the run up to the day. But he's excited to come over for a short while and take me out for an hour or so to go and see my mum, and probably grandparents." Scorpius explained, glancing back out the window.

"I'm really glad he's letting you come over. I miss you too much when I don't see you for a few days," Albus said, voice laced with happiness. The tone make Scorpius' heart swell, hearing his best friend - _boyfriend_ his brain helpfully reminded him - speak so fondly of him. "Are we going to say anything? About, you know, us?"

Scorpius drew his brows together as he thought, lips pursing as all the possible scenarios passed through his mind. There was the chance that everything would work out fine, the family would be accepting and nothing would change. And, had Scorpius' life up until that point been a little brighter, he would have hoped that would be the result. However, his life wasn't that simple and it was often the completely negative scenario that happened. Which, in this case, would be the family being completely against the relationship and Harry Potter possibly banning them from seeing each other. And Scorpius couldn't let that happen. "Do you have any idea how they'd react? I mean, it wouldn't just be coming out, it would be coming out _and_ telling them you're dating your best friend who you almost got stuck in eternal darkness with."

Albus chuckled, shaking his head in response to Scorpius' complete over-analysis of the situation. "I honestly think they will be fine with it. My mum will probably cry of happiness, my dad will pat me on the back and my siblings, well- I'm not sure. But I doubt it'll be a negative outcome like one I know you probably just thought about."

"Maybe we shouldn't. Not yet, anyway. This is the first time I'm staying at your house, I don't want them to potentially freak out and say we can't sleep in the same room. We can know, and James will probably know, but I just- I like it being a secret where we can control everything." Scorpius said, watching as Albus stood and moved to the space next to him, the feeling of a light kiss to his cheek leaving a light blush across the skin.

"That's fine by me, Scorpius. I think you're right. Let them fall in love with you for this time we spend together and then tell them when we're ready that I've already loved you for a while." Albus smiled, resting his head against Scorpius' shoulder after he picked up he newspaper again.

"That was really sweet... I need to learn how to control my emotions or else I'm going to give us up to your family." Scorpius laughed, setting his hand on Albus' thigh and gently squeezed it.

"I can be sweet when I want to. Only with you, though," Albus grinned, letting a beat pass as he read on through the jokes page. "Oh Merlin, Scorpius. Do you want to hear a joke?"

\- ⚡ -

The Hogwarts Express drew into Kings Cross at just past eleven in the evening, the steam covering the platform as though a blanket of fog had just settled around the area. The platform was full of eager-faced parents, hands clasped in front of their chests as they looked in all the windows, waiting for a glimpse of their children as the carriages drew to a stop.

Scorpius was jolted away as the train stopped, the sudden change in momentum causing his head to drift forwards and suddenly slam back into the headrest. He audibly groaned, gently rubbing the back of his head as he stood up and scowled over at Albus when he heard him laughing.

"It's not too late for me to cancel Christmas and go back home, you know," Scorpius joked, picking up his book and his jacket as he stood up. "If you're just going to laugh at me and my mistakes then I'll find someway to have my dad come and pick me up."

"You know I'm only teasing. It was kind of cute, actually, how you were so into that book that you didn't even realise we were stopping. What book even is that?" Albus asked, gently pushing Scorpius out the compartment.

"My dad sent it to me the day before we left Hogwarts. It's a new book from Bathilda Bagshot. Well, I mean, not _from_ her ever since she passed away, but some Ministry worker found a huge stash of writing she had done in private on Dark Magic. See," Scorpius said, holding the cover up for Albus to look at. "The publishers gave it the name _The History and Early Execution of Dark Magic_. Not exactly the most catchy name."

Albus laughed, looking around them to make sure nobody was around before pressing a kiss to Scorpius' cheek. "It's not that catchy at all, is it. And as much as I wish I listened to what you just said, the second you mentioned Bathilda Bagshot my mind flashed back to the time when we were in Godrics Hollow in the past and you said, and I quote, 'wow. Squeak. My geekness is a-quivering' when she walked out her house."

"Shush, that was a very exciting moment in my life. And I'm positive I didn't squeak." Scorpius retorted, gently poking Albus' cheek as they shuffled down towards the doors so they could leave the train.

"No, you definitely squeaked." Albus smirked, letting out a laugh as the colour in Scorpius' cheek rose. As they stepped of the train, they were swamped in an abyss of students looking for their parents, parents looking for their children and occasionally a family heading to the barrier so they could continue on their way. Scorpius looked around, taking in the appearance of everybody. He loved coming home for Winter, seeing everyone dressed in jumpers and non-wizard clothes. Being around gowns and uniforms for months on end got rather repetitive, so Scorpius was always grateful when he was in a crowd of people wearing everyday clothes.

"Albus!" Scorpius heard someone yell, and both the boys heads turned to look at the direction where the voice came from. The source of the voice was obvious to detect, and it wasn't just the two of them who turned to look at the person. It was, of course, Harry Potter. Scorpius still wasn't used to the fact that his best friends father was Harry Potter, partly because he hardly ever saw him. He would admit that at times like this he would get rather shell-shocked, because walking over to the Boy Who Lived and the wizard who saved the world from a collapse to Dark Magic wasn't something he did everyday. But Scorpius would never admit this to Albus. Their entire friendship had been built up around the fact that Albus didn't like being Harry Potter's son, so Scorpius couldn't just blurt out "it's so weird walking up to your world famous dad Harry Potter" knowing Albus' insecurities.

"Hi, Dad," Albus smiled, welcomingly being enveloped into a hug from Ginny and Harry, an interaction that made Scorpius' heart twinge slightly. It was only then that he realised how out of depth he was. There was nobody on that platform to welcome him home with a hug, nobody calling his name. And, even though he knew he wasn't, he felt overwhelmingly alone. He knew inside he wasn't alone because Albus was right in front of him, but just over-thinking the situation and pondering the thought of him going into household where he knew some people didn't like him _really_ made him feel isolated. The more he thought, the more his chest started to tighten to the point where he almost felt like he couldn't breathe. "I missed you guys."

"We missed you, too. I was so nervous sending you back after what happened in the fourth year," Albus' mum - Ginny - said, her fingers gently brushing through and sorting out his hair. "I was worried that people would continue teasing you. Perhaps worse, even, than they did before."

"Why were you nervous? I would always be fine. I'm never alone, I never let the teasing get to me," Albus said, stepping back from his parents to gently draw Scorpius into the small circle that had formed. "I've had Scorpius. I always have Scorpius."

"Scorpius! Of course. It's so nice to finally have you coming to stay." Ginny said, gently rubbing Scorpius' shoulder. Scorpius managed a shy smile, still drenched from a wave of anxiety that had washed over him after stepping off the train.

"I, yes- I mean. Um, it's nice to be coming, thank you for allowing me to come." Scorpius stuttered, his voice raising in pitch. He could see from the corner of his eye Albus staring at him warily, detecting the change in tone immediately. Scorpius made an effort to not look back, knowing the second he did that Albus would look right through him and see straight away what the issue was.

"It's no bother," Harry piped up, eyes looking meaningfully at Scorpius. Scorpius could tell that Harry was still uneasy about this, and Scorpius didn't blame him. The two of them had never really spoken, and Scorpius could still remember every little thing Harry had suspected or thought about him. From investigating the rumours Scorpius was Voldemort's son to telling Albus he was a dark cloud following him; all of the situations haunted Scorpius. "If you're so important to Albus then you're always welcome with us."

"And your father, Draco, will be coming to see you on Christmas as he told us?" Ginny asked, her voice a lot softer, concern and curiosity woven into each word she said. In a way it reminded him slightly of his own mum, how she would question him and ask to make sure he was okay and knew everything was in order. The maternal intentions behind Ginny's words tugged on his heart strings, and part of him wanted to just fall into her arms and feel a hug from a _mother_ again. But that would be weird and too forward, and Scorpius didn't want to make a fool of himself this early on.

"Yes, that's what he said. Probably before lunch, so at nine or ten? Just to spend time with me and go to see my- I mean, do some personal things." Scorpius smiled, picking up his trunk which had been piled up with the rest of the Potter's trunks.

"That sounds fine by me, Scorpius. I think it's sweet that your father wants to see you on Christmas," Ginny smiled, looking up when two more Potter children joined the circle. "James! Lily! I've missed you two so much." She started again, and Scorpius allowed himself to drift back slightly.

"I could tell you were avoiding eye contact with me," Albus said as he walked over to Scorpius. "Because you're nervous, or something. Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really. It's not a big deal. It's just, you know, personal issues. Seeing you and your mum, just a not so gentle reminder of what I don't have. And I'm not meaning that in a bad way or to make you feel guilty. I get it all the time. A bit of jealously towards everyone who has a mother." Scorpius said.

"I get that. It's not fair that you don't have one. Well, you do. But it's not fair circumstances aren't as ideal as we'd want them to be," Albus said, gently knocking their hands together as a small reminder that he was always there for Scorpius. "Anyway, we're going. We can talk more at home."

"So, Scorpius. How do you get to and from the platform every year?" Harry asked, clearly an attempt to initiate small talk and make it seem like he was at least trying to communicate with Scorpius.

"Me? Oh, well. My mum had a friend, a Muggle-born witch, who was a year below her in school. She lives in London with her little wizarding family and they have a Floo system. Only about five minutes from here. So we Floo into their house and walk here together. We never see them much apart from that day, but it's ideal," Scorpius explained, his grip instinctively tightening on his trunk handle out of nervousness. "How are we getting back to- to wherever you live?"

"Muggle taxi service. We get them to drop us off opposite The Leaky Cauldron, wait until they've driven off and then use their Floo system to our local pub. We live in Ottery St Catchpole, sweet little place. The Manor is in Wiltshire, correct?" Harry asked.

"Yes, Wiltshire. Dad keeps saying he wants us to move somewhere else, somewhere smaller, but he never seems to be making any progress." Scorpius said, not meaning to start talking about his home life, but the words just came out of his mouth.

"He does? Well, that's Draco Malfoy for you. Says he will do something but rarely executes it." Harry chuckled.

Scorpius frowned, his heart sinking a little at what seemed to be a passing insult about his dad. "Is that- what is that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, no. Nothing hurtful. Inside joke about his time at Hogwarts. Nothing to stress about, Scorpius. I hope you two work out the living situation soon enough." Harry said, placing a supportive hand on Scorpius' back as they approached the barrier; without having chance to process what Harry said or whether he should be concerned, Scorpius found himself passing through the barrier, immediately locking eyes with Albus as he took in his surroundings.

"He's melting, you know. By the time we get back home I can guarantee they'll be bowing at your feet." Albus said, nudging Scorpius' side. _I can do this_ , Scorpius thought as he exhaled, nodding with a smile to what Albus said. _And if I don't, well - I can at least say I tried._

\- ⚡ -

The Potter home was, honestly, nothing like Scorpius expected it to be. The detached two-storey home was set back from the main road that connected all the small, local estates together. That was the layout of Ottery St Catchpole, Scorpius had discovered as they walked along the paths to the home; there was a central town arranged in a semi-circle shape, shops crowded together made of fine, pale brick accompanied with thatched roofs. From the semi circle there were three roads: one leading out of town and toward a main road that would start the drive to London and other main cities, a second that would venture out towards the countryside and the third that led towards the housing estates and cottages. The roads were dusty, practically single track roads, and were cocooned in an endless sea of fields and crops. Tall corn plants on one side and strawberry bushes on the other. The air smelt fresh and organic, completely different to the polished and manufactured smell Scorpius was used to.

Albus' house was away from the track and the family had to walk down a newly-placed cobble path to get to the front door. There was a white fence around the perimeter ( _"My dad had to load the fence with an invisible protection charm to stop journalists from coming in uninvited. We had a huge legal debate with the Ministry about it. Absolute chaos"_ , Albus had told him) that swung open once Harry placed his hand on the wooden structure. The garden was full of gnomes either hiding in the grass or bathing in the small birdbath. The whole exterior had such a whimsical and magical feel to it, small magical creatures residing in the bushes and a variety of winter herbs happily sprouting in their beds. The house itself was old, the bricks had faded and there were slight cracks in the cement that held each individual brick to its neighbour. Emerald vines snaked up the walls and coiled around the guttering to escape into every crevice available. The windows had flowerboxes hanging from them, all boasting a glorious arrangement of navy flowers and patterned butterflies. The more Scorpius looked and the more of the building he took in the faster he fell in love.

The simplicity and homeliness was such a contrast to the gigantic manor he was so used to walking up to. There were no steel fences with spikes so sharp Scorpius felt frightened to walk through them, only decaying picket fences that almost beckoned him towards them. This house felt like home, and as he glanced over at Albus to see him pulling a bunch of grass from the ground and throwing it over Lily's head- he felt like this was where he was supposed to be.

Ginny's voice came as a surprise when she spoke, drawing Scorpius back to reality as he listened to her instructions. "Okay, so. Lily, please go and unpack your trunk and then it'll be time for you to sleep. James, you have Quidditch practice tomorrow so make sure you're unpacked and _don't_ stay awake all night writing owls to your friends. Albus, you can go show Scorpius your room and help him unpack. Scorpius, I was unsure of the sleeping arrangements so I persuaded my dad to give me a Muggle air mattress that he recovered from work, which is now on the floor. There are sheets and covers if you need them. Harry and I are off to bed so we shall see you all in the morning." She explained, as though she were reading instructions from a manual. She hung the pile of cloaks on a hook by the door and finished her speech with a kiss to each of their foreheads. Scorpius just watched in amazement as she flicked her wand to clean up any mess and to draw the curtains, observing her pleased nod before she dawdled upstairs, quickly followed by Harry.

"Come on, then," Albus said, gently patting Scorpius' back. "I'm really tired. Let's hurry and unpack so we can sleep." He smiled, picking up their trunks and dragged them up the stairs. As Scorpius walked up the wooden staircase, each individual stair creaked. The wood felt cold as Scorpius held the handrail, but the moment they entered Albus' bedroom he was hit with heat.

There was a lamp hanging from the ceiling that was spinning and glowing a slight red colour, obviously the source of the heat. In the corner of the room was a bed; the mattress sat atop of a traditional wooden bed-stand, the headboard against the wall. Albus' sheets had an owl pattern on them, placed symmetrically on top of a light green colour. His walls were a pale ivory colour, however they were hardly visible due to a mass of posters covering them that almost appeared like a wallpaper covering the expanse of the wall. There were Slytherin posters, photos of Albus and his family, even a Quidditch poster (which Scorpius knew James forced him to hang.) Covers of the Daily Prophet that had the two of them on the cover also lay on the wall. Scorpius almost found it unnerving seeing a photographic version of himself smiling back at him. His air mattress lay on the other side of the room, leaving a dresser between the two beds. The rug on the floor was a green colour, and it was only then that Scorpius realised Albus was trying to mimic the layout and colour of their dormitory at Hogwarts.

"This is basically our dormitory, minus the posters on the wall." Scorpius commented, sitting down on Albus' bed and tested the springiness of the mattress by bouncing on it.

"How could you tell?" Albus asked, looking up from the dresser where he was currently folding and arranging clothes into small, precise piles. "Having it decorated like that place makes me feel safe. If there's one place in Hogwarts I feel happy, it's in the dormitory. When I'm in the dormitory I have you with me. And I told you on the train that I miss you a lot during the holidays. I get Hogwarts vibes here, it makes me happy.

"That is actually really adorable. I didn't know you were capable of that kind of depth or emotion." Scorpius said, picking up a book that sat on Albus' bedside table to aimlessly flick through.

"Hey, I do have a good emotional range, Scorpius. I'm not incapable of basic feelings."

"I never said you were. You're usually just, I mean, kind of two dimensional? When you and your dad were arguing you were very focused on _that_ fact and struggled to actually think further than that simple disagreement. You do remember our argument about it? You could never really think about things deeper or understand why your dad acted the way he did. But now this just kind of proves that you can. You've grown since then. It's nice. I didn't mean that in a bad way, you silly gnome." Scorpius laughed, laying back on Albus' bed after kicking off his shoes.

"Yes, I remember that argument. And I do see where you're coming from. Thank you, I think? I may be able to think a little more but I'm still very incapable of accepting compliments." Albus said, falling back next to Scorpius on the bed and released a deep breath.

"Well learn how to accept compliments, I'm going to be giving you a lot of them."

Albus scoffed, turning his head to look at Scorpius. "Okay, I don't think you're allowed to tell me to learn to accept compliments when you aren't too good yourself. I tell you you're pretty and you blush, squeak and shake your head. At least I say thank you." He said, pressing a kiss to Scorpius' cheek.

"Okay then, mean person. I was going to suggest bringing my air mattress closer to yours but now I don't want to." Scorpius joked, flicking Albus' cheek as he went to sit up. However he only got partway, as when he was about to stand up Albus wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him back down onto the bed.

"I wasn't even being mean. _That_ was mean," Albus said, rolling them over so he was sat on Scorpius' legs and practically had him pinned down onto the bed. "I was making an observation. You were deliberately trying to make me upset to jeopardise our plans. Not cool, _you_ silly gnome."

"So now you're using my own insults against me? So original, Albus Severus Potter." Scorpius pushed, not being able to help the small giggle that fell from his lips.

"Of course I am. You know how badly I've always wanted to be you." Albus shrugged, leaning down to press a kiss to Scorpius' lips.

"You don't want to be me, really," Scorpius shrugged, looking away from Albus for a moment. "I mean, I know I'm smart and everything but that's really all I have going for me. If you think about it-"

"I have thought about it. I know you're about to point out what you think your flaws are; your mismatched family life, your on and off father-son relationship, the bullying, rumours and, for some reason, you don't like the shape of your nose. However, you aren't that. You never focus on the good parts. You're logical, hardworking and are especially dedicated to work and education. You know what you want and how to get it. If you're ever uncertain about anything you think it all through. You're also an extremely good kisser, you know that?" Albus said, leaning down to press their lips together again.

"Hey, Al-" Someone interrupted, their gasp and fluster of curses drawing the two boys back to the world around them. Albus immediately hopped off Scorpius' lap and fixed his shirt, Scorpius quickly standing up as well and moved over to his air mattress. It was James, of course. He stood at the door with wide, surprised eyes, his hands fiddling about with the sleeves of his Quidditch jumper. As everyone had predicted, James was Gryffindor's Quidditch captain, and so far it seemed as though he was going to lead Gryffindor to a win of the cup for the first time in five years. "Oh, I didn't mean to be interrupting? If I was interrupting something, that is."

"No!" Both boys said, hastily glancing at each other. It was Albus who looked away first, returning to the dresser to finish arranging their clothes. Scorpius watched him for a moment, trying to read his expression but gave up eventually and resorted to glancing back over at James to see why he was there.

"You weren't, um- you weren't interrupting anything. What's up?" Scorpius asked, attempting to appear nonchalant.

"Oh, well. That's good," James said, staring intently at Scorpius as he stepped into the room. "Anyway, I just came to check that you were both okay and were settled in good. Also wanted to check you knew who's coming over tomorrow?"

"Yeah, we're both all good. Everything is fine, he's unpacking. I'm happy, you have a beautiful house. And I believe I know? I'm pretty sure Albus told me that tomorrow Hermione, Ron, Rose and Hugo come over and then the rest of the family will be here for Christmas?" Scorpius answered, glancing between James and Albus despite Albus' blatant attempt to avoid eye contact.

"That's good. And it's a pretty cool house, isn't it? Glad you're doing well. And yes, that's right. Just wanted to make sure you knew the plan so you didn't get any surprises tomorrow. Anyway, I guess I'll leave you two alone for tonight. See you all tomorrow, don't get too adventurous." James smirked, directing a wink at Scorpius before back tracking out the room, shutting the door after him.

"Oh, Merlin. That was awkward." Scorpius chuckled, walking over to Albus. He went to se his hand on Albus' lower back, to gently rub there, but frowned when Albus edged away from his touch.

"He saw what happened." Albus said, crossing his arms over his chest as though to prevent Scorpius from coming up to him again.

"Evidently..." Scorpius said, pulling his eyebrows together in confusion. "Why does that matter?"

"Seriously, Scorpius? You know why this matters. He could tell mum and dad, and I thought we were trying to keep this a secret!" Albus sniped, a tone of accusation overpowering the questioning structure of his sentence.

"From James? He basically already knows! When we talked that time in the Great Hall he sussed out I had feelings for you and called me your boyfriend. I admitted we weren't using labels but the look on his face was telling of what he was thinking. He doesn't care. Well, I suppose he does actually care, but he doesn't have an issue with it." Scorpius explained, taking a tentative step towards Albus.

"Wait, what? He knew and you never told me?" Albus asked, expression twisting into a displeased scowl.

"I didn't think it was important. I knew it would stress you out more and he said he wouldn't tell anyone about it. He clearly hasn't been kept up about the fact. He doesn't mind so you shouldn't fret about it. You know now. That's all that matters." Scorpius shrugged, taken aback when Albus pushed into his arms, nuzzling his head into Scorpius' chest.

"Well it is important. But I get why you didn't tell me, even though I'm still a little upset you kept it from me. Just as long as he doesn't tell anyone. I don't really trust James." Albus said, voice hardly audible due to his face being smothered in Scorpius' clothes.

"I'm sorry. I should've told you, I know. I apologise. And you should trust James, he's not that bad to be honest," Scorpius said, holding Albus close for a few beats, letting a comfortable silence settle around them. "Let's finish unpacking, okay? I'm actually really tired."

"Yeah, that sounds good," Albus said, gently nudging their noses together when he retracted his head from Scorpius' chest. "Move your bed closer to mine, please? I like knowing that you're close to me. It helps me sleep better."

"Of course," Scorpius said, dotting a chaste kiss to the tip of Albus' nose. "Anything for you."

\- ⚡ -

Scorpius woke shivering the next morning, body exposed to the cool air of Albus' room. His covers were on the floor, the window wide open as the curtains fluttered around the windowsill. Scorpius couldn't recall how his covers ended up on the floor; he hadn't had a poor dream and didn't feel at all unwell, so he just put the blame on the fact he was sleeping in a new environment on a new bed. As he glanced over at the clock hanging on Albus' wall, he let out a sigh as the hands read six thirty. It was early, far too early, that fact certified as he heard Albus snoring heavily on the bed next to him.

Rather than trying to force himself to sleep, Scorpius turned and stood up from the mattress after fixing the covers and pulled on some slippers Albus had gave him the night before. He wrapped a blanket around his shoulders and lit his wand by whispering Lumos before making his way downstairs, being slow to prevent the stairs from creaking. As he stepped into the lounge a scent of toast and freshly cooked pancakes swirled up his nose. He passed through the lounge, being cautious when stepping around the coffee table and chairs, stopping in his tracks as he got to the kitchen. The whole bottom floor of the Potter house was open plan, one room leading into another with only a simple arch to show room division. The lounge led to the kitchen which led to the study. The only room secluded by a door was the lavatory under the stairs, a room that Scorpius assumed Harry never used.

In the kitchen stood a fresh-faced and recently woken Ginny Potter. Her hair, ginger as ever, fell in front of her face, some parts slightly curled and visibly tangled. She had a dressing gown pulled over her shoulders and tied tightly around her waist, silk pyjama trousers lightly sweeping across the floor as she moved. From the angle he was at Scorpius could ever so slightly see bags developing under her eyes; as she yawned her head turned and she caught eye contact with Scorpius, her face lighting up instantly.

"Scorpius, you're awake so early. Good morning, my dear," she said, voice soft with evident tiredness woven into the words. "I hope you slept well?"

"I did, yes. Thank you for being so hospitable. Good morning to you, as well. I would've slept later but Albus had his window open and I kicked my covers onto the floor during the night so I woke up shivering." Scorpius laughed, going over to sit at the dining table when Ginny beckoned him, setting a mug of tea in front of him.

"No need to thank me, Scorpius. Any friend of Albus is a friend of mine, too. Except you're not really a friend. You are, of course. But there's a difference between a friend and what you two have. I'm really glad you found each other," Ginny said, speaking quite quickly as she continued plating up food and sorting out breakfast for her soon to be buzzing household. "He was always so isolated as a child. Never seemed excited about going to Hogwarts or never wanted to engage in magic. I had James and Lily, both elated when they got their wands. But Albus... I had to forcefully drag him to Diagon Alley. But all that changed when he met you. He came home, so, so happy. He couldn't stop talking about you. Every sentence would include your name. I suppose I should've known then how important you were going to be to him..." She said, trailing off at the end to concentrate on juicing the fresh fruit she had picked from their orchard in the back garden, fruits that bloomed in winter.

Scorpius couldn't help the small twinge of jealously that accompanied his smile as he listened to Ginny. Hearing her talk so wonderfully of him and of Albus, hearing how concerned she was when her son wasn't happy. It made him so happy knowing Albus was so cared for, so loved. But, as always, any maternal interaction always left him with an endless feeling of envy. "He's so lucky, all three of them are, to have you as a mother."

"Why?" Ginny asked, face falling after a beat as she realised what Scorpius meant. Immediately she set her jug down, drawing up a chair next to Scorpius as sat down by him. She took one of his hands and encompassed it with both of hers, comfortingly squeezing him. They sat in silence for a few moments, the gentle rustle of the trees drifting in through the window being the only sound to cut through the air.

"I never mean it as a bad thing. I feel awful when I get jealous hearing Albus talk about you. Because I truly am happy knowing he and his family are okay. But I just can't help it," Scorpius started, looking up at Ginny to meet her eager, concerned eyes. "I should consider myself lucky I had a mother for so long. Some people, like Harry, have no memories of their parents..."

"You shouldn't compare your situation to others, Scorpius. You're allowed to feel upset about it, allowed to mourn and feel jealous. Just as long as you don't allow the jealously to come between you and friends." Ginny interrupted.

"I just constantly blame myself. When someone dies it's often from natural causes, something they couldn't prevent. Or old age or, in the past, murder. But today it's always natural. We can't prevent it. Except, with my mum... It's my fault. Having _me_ made her worse." Scorpius murmured, bottom lip trembling ever so slightly as he spoke.

"That's not true, dear. Had it been your fault your mother would have passed much sooner."

"But she still passed... Childbirth made her weaker, and _I_ am her child. Had she listened to my father, believed him when he said he wouldn't mind the Malfoy line ending, she could still be here. Would most likely still be here." Scorpius blinked, letting a few tears roll down his cheeks.

"You can't go through life blaming yourself. I know it is instinct to do that since the facts show bearing a child can worsen the condition. But she was willing to take the risk. And you had many, happy years with her before something happened. Astoria loved you so much, Scorpius, she still does now. I'm sure she would hate to know you're living your teenage years blaming yourself for her demise." Ginny comforted, thumb gently rubbing the back of Scorpius' hand.

"I'll never forget watching her deteriorate," Scorpius continued, determined to get the whole story out before reciprocating Ginny's conversation. "I'd leave for Hogwarts and she would be standing there, waving. I would come back and she was being supported by my dad. I leave again and she's in a wheelchair. Over the summer when she died I spent everyday with her, reading, talking, sleeping. Whatever she wanted. We all knew it was coming. It couldn't get any worse without the inevitable happening. For so long, even now, I wished I could've switched places with her."

"Scorpius-"

"I do mean that, Ginny. She had so much love and happiness to give to the world. All she ever did was love and smile, she changed herself. Her childhood was spent being forced to believe Pureblood wizards were the only ones worthy in this world. But she changed that... She changed the way she lived, the way my dad lives. It's not fair," Scorpius cried, face crumbling and voice cracking on his last word. Ginny pulled him into her chest, arms wrapped tightly around his back to keep him safe and secure. "It's not fair this curse chose her generation to taint. Why her? Why not me? All I've done is bring pain to my dad, pain to family and disappoint the family name. And throughout all of it I've had nobody I could talk to. No mother to hold and talk to and trust."

Scorpius was so overcome with emotions, every thought and feeling he had held in over the past few years just tumbling out of his body in the form of words and tears. His small, delicate frame shook as sadness racked through his body, tears staining Ginny's apron. Shaking, his arms instinctively drew around her and held tightly onto the material of her dressing gown. As his eyes closed images of his mother flashed through his mind, from her young, glowing face smiling as Scorpius first tried on his Hogwarts uniform to her pale, sunken face a few days before her death. The pain that seeped through his veins travelled to his lungs; he felt like string was being tied around them to prevent him breathing. He knew he was hyperventilating, skin paling more than it already was and tears streaming down his face. The way that Ginny tightened her grip around his body to stop him from shaking so much did little but spur on the emptiness he felt inside. Scorpius never knew how deeply his mother's death had damaged him, how harmful retaining all these feelings had been for his heart and his health. Everything blurred in his mind as he became lost in his own desolation, leaving Scorpius feeling as though his memory was wiped and the only thing that mattered was the dejection filling his soul.

Neither spoke for a few moments, the only sounds filling the room being Scorpius' slowing sobs and the repeating rustle of the trees outside. "She was my best friend. The one person I knew could make me smile. I can still remember the way her arms felt around me, the way her voice sounded as she sung me to sleep every night. I would do anything, _anything_ to have her back in my life. But I know it'll never happen."

"Astoria loved you _endlessly_ , Scorpius. Your mother knew the risks of having a child, knew what it would do to her health. But she went through with it. She wanted to have you so badly she put herself at risk. The love she had, and always will have, for you is inspiring. Through her illness, through her pain and through her suffering she still raised you. Taught you how to be, how to act, how to love. Taught you equality and justice. Through her own hurdles in life she raised _you_ , her one bundle of joy, to be this perfect young man you are starting to be. I didn't know Astoria that well, we rarely spoke and I only saw her on the platform when we sent you all off on the Hogwarts Express, but she radiated love for you. The look on her face was always one of adoration. On the first day, after the train had pulled away, I watched as she crumbled and fell into your fathers arms, saying how much she loved you and how much she missed you already. Every mother wishes for the relationship you had with her. The bond, the connection and the love you two shared was heart-warming," Ginny said, her voice slow and gentle so she knew Scorpius was listening. "Both your parents would give up their life for you. Merlin, your mother did do that. And I know you wish she hadn't, but you can't change the past... Well, you can, but you know better than I do why you shouldn't."

Scorpius sniffed, nodding as he took in everything Ginny was saying. His body settled and relaxed, his incessant shaking halting and the stream of tears dramatically slowing. But Ginny continued, voice as sweet as honey, "You have made so many people happy. You have changed the world in such small and large ways. What you have contributed to Hogwarts is amazing, your academic success is something to be so, so proud of. And your father, he is so proud of you. Were you not here, he would be alone. Everything he does, he does in order to protect you. I'm sure you now know how much he adores you, despite not being the best at showing it sometimes. And Albus, oh. Albus... You have made him eternally happy. You changed his world around. He was beyond upset, I am positive he had depression. I was about to take him to the hospital for a diagnosis but then he met you and the world turned upside down. I am forever in your debt for making my baby boy _so_ happy. Were you not here, I do not know what would've happened to him. He probably would've still been sorted into Slytherin, still bullied and neglected. But he wouldn't have you to make him happy, offer him occasional relief. I know life is bad and unfair sometimes, but all you need to do is remember what you have added to the world and suddenly, just like that, you won't want to cease to exist any longer."

Scorpius nodded. His body stilled and, a moment later, he pulled back from Ginny's embrace. His pale hands rubbed at his eyes to wipe away the tears and try to settle the redness that he knew had clouded his blue eyes. He swallowed thickly, Adam's apple bobbing before picking up his mug to drink the tea. The mug was much cooler, the steam that was rising from the surface of the drink now much fainter. Scorpius couldn't think of how long that conversation had lasted, all he knew was the time it took meant that his once piping hot cup of tea was now room temperature. Deep down he didn't want to drink it, he doubted he would be able to keep the substance down, but he couldn't reject the act of kindness.

"I'm sorry," Scorpius said, minutes after their conversation had ended. Ginny had handed him a box of tissues before setting plates of food onto the dining table, finally finishing her daily motherly duties of cooking breakfast for her family. "I didn't mean to just lay that all on you. I've just- my dad and I... We haven't talked about this properly yet. Everything has been held in for a while. I should've told him all this first. I am sorry, I hope I didn't ruin your morning.

"Scorpius, dear. I'm a mother, and you are my sons best friend. All I want to do in life is make sure everyone I care for is happy. And, just as it happens, I care about you a _lot._ You never need to apologise for being upset. Just as long as now you feel, if only slightly, better." Ginny said, fingers gently brushing through Scorpius' hair after she pressed a kiss there.

Scorpius, again, just nodded. He was overwhelmed from what had just happened and had only just caught his breath. The mixture of utter sadness as he talked about his mother combined with the love and happiness he felt being comforted by Ginny was complex to take in. While his tears were weighted heavily of sadness there was still elements of happiness settling in the salty solution. He'd never felt so perplexed and, as he took an initial sip from his now cold tea, he wished he never had to feel so broken ever again.

\- ⚡ -

Breakfast in the Potter house was a extremely busy and loud, Scorpius learned. About ten minutes after Ginny and Scorpius finished their conversation, the doting mother called her family down for food and shortly afterwards three sets of thumping footsteps came bounding down the stairs. James came down the stairs first, sitting in the seat next to Scorpius and immediately tucked in to his food; Lily came second, night dress fluttering behind her as she sat opposite James and turned to her mother to begin rambling about her dream which, Lily lovingly retold, was her and her friends bumping into current wizarding musician Edmond Silverhair in Diagon Alley. Albus, however, came down last and slower. His face was the picture of concern as the stumbled into the kitchen, expressing only lighting up when he saw Scorpius sat at the table.

"There you are," Albus had said, sitting in the seat opposite Scorpius. "I was beginning to wonder whether you had left."

"Never," Scorpius had answered, gently knocking their feet together under the table. "I couldn't sleep after I woke up early. Ended up coming down and talking to your mum." He had explained, looking over at Ginny to make eye contact, both smiling as they recounted the conversation.

Scorpius knew Albus gathered something had happened during the conversation when he noticed him continually glancing between Ginny and Scorpius. Ginny kept looking over at Scorpius to make sure he was eating and to make sure he was alright. Every so often Scorpius felt a kick to his shin as Albus desperately tried to make eye contact in order to try and read Scorpius' eyes to learn what had happened, but Scorpius stayed looking at his food. Of course, soon, he would tell Albus what had happened, but for now he just wanted to eat and make Ginny believe he was okay.

As it happened, Scorpius ended up waiting until all the family, spare himself and Albus, had left before thinking of how to tell Albus what happened. Harry had to take Lily to a birthday party at the local pub for one of her Hogwarts friends, meanwhile Ginny took James to his teams Quidditch practice. James had told Scorpius at breakfast that he played for the local under-18s team and was hoping to take the sport further, possibly into a career. Scorpius imagined James would make a good Quidditch player, and found himself wondering whether, if he did play professionally on a team, he would be invited to one of their games or not.

Scorpius looked up from his book to glance over at Albus who was currently practicing a Transfiguration spell on a goblet. His bottom lip had been tugged into his mouth as he concentrated on the spell, textbook open on his lap as he read the exact pronunciation of the spell and the wand movement to accompany it.

"Do you want to know what your mum and I talked about earlier?" Scorpius asked, waiting until Albus gave up on the spell to question him.

"I already know, I think," Albus answered, looking over at Scorpius. "It's just the way my mum kept looking at you during breakfast and how she keeps making sure she gives you attention as well as my siblings and I. I'm pretty certain you talked to her about your mum. I mean, I know you and your dad haven't spoken about it yet, and I knew it would all have to come our eventually. Part of me thought you'd tell me one night if we were ever awake ridiculously late... But it's okay, my mum is a wonderful person. She's always been concerned about you."

"Oh," Scorpius said, moving over to where Albus was sat and scooted up next to him, draping a blanket over their laps. "You aren't bothered that we never talk about my mum are you? Because if you want to know how I'm feeling then I suppose I can talk about it."

"Of course I'm not bothered. In a way, and I don't mean this harshly, I'm glad my mum was the first person you spoke to. I know if it was me, then I would've freaked out. I can't handle things like that and I'm really bad with advice and knowing me I would have probably made it about myself. My mum could properly help you, you know? So I'm glad it was her. All I want you to know is that if you ever do want to talk about her, then feel free. I'm always here for you." Albus smiled, gently nudging his nose against Scorpius' cheek and pressed a kiss to the patch of skin afterwards.

"I've missed this," Scorpius said, gesturing between the two of them. "I know it hasn't even been a day yet, but I miss not being able to be really close with you. On the train yesterday... It's really nice being able to touch you whenever I want to and not worrying about anyone seeing. I know we do worry, but here it seems like we can't just in case any intrusive face comes snooping."

"I miss it, too. I particularly miss the Slytherin common room at night." Albus said, gently brushing back some strands of Scorpius' hair that had fallen in front of his face.

"I wish it wasn't such a big deal. We never made such a big deal over it since it just happened really quickly. But I know everyone else will make a big deal out of it. Kind of sucks, to be honest." Scorpius chuckled, peering over at Albus' textbook.

"I knew you moved over here so you could help me with the spell." Albus joked, pressing a kiss to the corner of Scorpius' mouth before placing the text book between them.

"Well, what do you expect from me? I'm Scorpius Malfoy, I love studying." Scorpius said, moving his finger across the words printed on the book as he worked out what spell Albus was trying to complete.

"I know you do. I used to think it was weird, but now I find it endearing."

Scorpius rolled his eyes. "Your attempts at flirting are shocking, Albus Severus Potter."

"I'm sorry, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy." Albus retorted.

"Ugh, you know I hate my full name. It sounds all... I don't know- manly and intimidating, when in reality I am honestly-"

"A precious, innocent bundle of joy?" Albus interrupted.

Scorpius blushed, his cheeks spreading a deep, fuchsia colour over his skin. "I wouldn't use those exact same words. But yes, along those lines. _Anyway_ ," he said, coughing to change the topic of conversation. "Vanishing spell... It is rather difficult, isn't it?"

"You're only saying that to humour me, Scorpius. I know you can basically do this spell in your sleep." Albus said, setting the goblet back on his knee.

"I was trying to be nice about it," Scorpius said, picking up his wand. "Show me how you're trying to cast the spell and I can try and help." He suggested, leaning to the side slightly so Albus had space to complete the incantation.

Albus sighed, swallowed thickly and lifted his wand to point at the goblet. His hand was ever so slightly shaking, almost like he was afraid to make a mistake in front of Scorpius. " _Evanesco!"_ Albus gently flicked his wrist as he spoke the spell, and the end of his wand lit slightly, a tuft of smoke coming out the end but the goblet, rather than disappearing, simply faded a little. It almost seemed ghostly, partly transparent. But, unfortunately, the goblet was still present. "I don't know what I'm doing wrong..."

"It's your pronunciation, I think. It's not, like _Ev-anesco, it's more Evan-es-co._ If that makes sense?" Scorpius questioned, pointing his wand to the semi-transparent goblet. " _Evanesco!_ " He said, flicking his wand. And, with a small light and release of smoke from the end of his wand, the goblet vanished. Scorpius couldn't help the smile that spread on his face as he realised he did the spell right, making a mental note to tell his dad about his success when they saw each other again.

"See what I mean? You make it seem so easy." Albus pouted, setting his wand down on his lap and slouched in his seat.

"It's because I do nothing _but_ study in my free time, Albus. It's not because I'm any better than you or anyone else. It just happens. I spent my childhood reading and wanting to learn magic, you spent your childhood playing with your family and not really wanting to go to Hogwarts. That doesn't mean you can't learn now, though. Just have faith in yourself." Scorpius shrugged, putting his wand back into his pocket and took a sip from the glass of pumpkin juice he made for himself.

"I don't want to have faith in myself. Magic is probably the last thing I want to spend my life doing." Albus huffed, closing the textbook and dropped it on the floor. He let out a second, even more deflated sounding sigh, resting his head on Scorpius' shoulder, face the picture of annoyance.

"Well, what do you want to spend your life doing?" Scorpius asked, idly picking off loose threads from Albus' jumper. His legs were crossed on the sofa, feet happily tucked under one another so Albus' body could lie slightly over his. It was, again, a position they often found themselves in. They rarely weren't touching, whenever they were in the same room as one another they had to, in some possible way, have physical contact. So here they were, Scorpius curled up impossibly tight with Albus, relaxed and spread out, partially over his legs.

"I'm not sure about that, either. I know whatever N.E.W.Ts I do have to reflect what career I want, but I genuinely haven't the foggiest about it. I don't particularly like magic, I'm awful at Quidditch. My options are limited." Albus said, gently taking Scorpius' hand in his to hold it, rather than allowing Scorpius to continue cleaning his clothes.

"They're limited only because you're considering the obvious possibilities," Scorpius explained, gently squeezing Albus' hand in reassurance. "When anyone really thinks about a profession in this world their minds automatically go to a few, basic options. Working for the ministry, writing for the _Daily Prophet_ or working with magical creatures. All of those need some sort of higher education, or N.E.W.Ts. But they aren't the only options, Albus. Take your Uncles Ron and George, they run a joke shop! A shop that your uncles set up themselves while they were still in Hogwarts. Think about all the independent shops in Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade; you have the tea shop, the ice cream parlour, magical creatures shops. Just because you're magic doesn't mean that your job has to be magic related."

"Okay then, smarty pants. What do you want to do in the future?" Albus asked, lips pressing a light kiss to the nape of Scorpius' neck.

"Me? Well, I have two areas in mind. One kind of aspirational and one extremely aspirational. My, you know, _dream_ would be to eventually be the Minister for Magic. It's ambitious, I know. But I think I could help make the world a better place. My more realistic one is actually to be a Healer. I know a lot about Potions and how to cure people and make the healing potions, I'm good with magic and in Herbology. And I like helping people. I think I'd make a good Healer." Scorpius answered, skin turning a faint pink as he felt Albus continually press kisses to his skin.

"A Healer?" Albus pondered, nodding as he thought. "Yeah, you would make a really good Healer. And you'd make an amazing Minister for Magic. Maybe you can overthrow my Aunt Hermione or something. That would be fun."

Scorpius laughed, shaking his head. "I doubt it. But everyone has to have goals. Anyway, I want to focus on you. There has to be something you'd like to do in the future." He said, turning the topic of conversation back around to Albus.

Albus sighed, gently flicking Scorpius' wrist. "I knew you would do that. You hate talking about yourself, which I don't understand," he started, chuckling when he heard Scorpius scoff. "Quiet, you know I never meant to be selfish, it just happened. _Anyway_ ," he continued. "I know there are a bunch of other jobs, but when I look around I feel like it's expected that I do something amazing. My dad works at the ministry, my mum is a writer for the _Daily Prophet_ , my aunt is the Minister for Magic... And, I know I hate this, but it's true, I'm Harry Potters son. I can't exactly set up a sweet shop in Hogsmeade, can I? Not when so much is expected from me."

"Well, would you want to set up a sweet shop?" Scorpius asked, fixing the blanket over their laps when he felt the temperature drop dramatically.

"Perhaps not a sweet shop, but I wouldn't mind being owning a shop and being a business owner. Uncle Ron seems really happy doing what he does..." Albus said, trailing off as he began to think.

"I could imagine you owning a pub, or something along those lines, in Hogsmeade. Perhaps taking over the Three Broomsticks. It just seems to suit your personality." Scorpius suggested.

"What, so, while you get to save peoples lives and potentially make many people happy, I'll be stuck behind a bar?" Albus said.

"Albus, you know as well as I do how popular and appreciated Madam Rosmerta was." Scorpius corrected, pressing a sweet and comforting kiss to the tip of Albus' nose.

"I suppose so. Have you had your Careers Advice session yet?" Albus asked.

"No, they start next term I believe. You can talk about it then with someone who is qualified to do so and can give you genuine advice." Scorpius chuckled, sitting up so he could go and fill his glass up with some more pumpkin juice.

"Hey, no," Albus said, sitting up as well. "Your advice is the only advice I care about. And that's because you care about me and actually want the best for me. It means a lot." He smiled, pressing their lips together for a sweet yet chaste kiss.

"I would swoon, but I know you only kissed me because you want me to make you a drink." Scorpius said, gently poking Albus' cheek.

"You know me so well, babe." Albus winked, settling back down into his space.

"Oh, Merlin. Never call me babe again." Scorpius chuckled, shaking his head as he sat up.

"Whatever you say, babe," Albus teased, holding his arms in front of his face to protect himself when he saw Scorpius yield a pillow as a weapon. "Okay, okay. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. Never again, Scorpius, never again."

\- ⚡ -

Time passed quickly for the rest of the day, family members came and went as the Potters prepared for what was going to be their most eventful Christmas yet. One moment Ginny was bustling about in the kitchen, flicking her wand to wrap presents and send them flying underneath the tree; and the next moment she would be muttering to herself as she walked out the door to pick up another item she had forgotten to buy. Harry, on the other hand, was deemed the task of setting the guest bedrooms up for the Granger-Weasley family and the remaining Weasley's who would be coming the day afterwards. His face was scrunched up, wrinkles tainting his face as he attempted to set up the beds with sheets and duvets, deciding which were the fluffiest pillows to ensure that his mother-in-law, Molly Weasley, would be comfortable. All this time, amongst the stress and incessant bickering occurring between James and Lily over who got to hang the stockings on the fireplace, Scorpius and Albus just sat in Albus' bedroom, completing work, idly chatting. Since he had finished all his work rather promptly, Scorpius was actually busy writing an owl to his dad for the next day.

He knew they were going to be seeing each other, but regardless of that he wanted he and his father to have some form of communication early in the morning. During the schools last trip to Hogsmeade he had picked up some small gifts for his dad, ones he knew he would appreciate. They weren't the most sentimental of pairs, but he wanted his dad to know, during this short time apart, how much he loved and cared for him. So, to accompany his letter, he had bought an antique time-turner which had been broken, as a humorous nod to the events of the past year; the inside compartment had been smashed and the pivots had been charmed to not spin anymore, meaning the time travelling capabilities had been prevented. Alongside this, he'd gone and had a family photo of himself, his father and his mother framed like a painting, one that moved, similar to the bauble hung at the mansion. The photo displayed the three of them, in the mansions garden on a summers day when Scorpius had just learned how to walk. Draco had charmed one of Scorpius' favourite toys (his plush Hippogriff that his Grandmother Narcissa had knitted him) to fly through the air, and as young Scorpius toddled around after it, short, chubby arms reaching out for the toy, Astoria and Draco sat, Astoria on Draco's lap, watching as their son giggled and played. Scorpius had found the photo being used as a bookmark in one of his mothers favourite books and had, for a while, been keeping it to himself. However, he knew that his dad would appreciate it a lot more. So, with both presents wrapped in parchment and attached to the foot of the Potters owl, Scorpius handed the letter to the owls beak and watched as her long wings spread, taking off into the night.

"What did you say?" Albus asked, face slightly illuminated by a lantern. It was now past eleven in the evening, the hustle and bustle of the Granger-Weasley's arriving had passed, and everyone was supposed to be asleep. The decorations had been hung completely, the table set for lunch the day after and all the presents had been arranged around and under the tree. Ginny was very organised and systematic, Scorpius had realised, but he knew that despite all the planning and preparation, tomorrow was still going to be an incredibly stressful and busy day.

"Just wished him a good Christmas, said that I couldn't wait to see him and that I hope he enjoys his presents. Of course I rambled and went on about a lot of things, but that's the basic overview." Scorpius sad as he walked over to Albus' bed, sitting himself down on his lap and snuggled into his embrace,

"Only a few hours until you get to see him, though. I'm sad I won't be able to be with you all of tomorrow, but I'm glad you'll be spending time with your dad." Albus said, lips pressing a gentle kiss to Scorpius' temple.

"Yeah, I know. I clearly have separation issues as well as dad issues. Kind of ironic since I spend half of my year away from my dad, but this was a voluntary separation. I just feel guilty about it more than anything." Scorpius shrugged, rubbing his hands over his eyes as he let out a deflated breath.

"You shouldn't feel guilty for spending time with your friend, though-"

"Boyfriend." Scorpius interrupted.

"Yes, boyfriend," Albus corrected, nose nudging against Scorpius' damp cheek, skin wet from where a few tears had fallen. "If your dad wasn't okay with you coming then he would have said no. But he agreed, despite how hard this past day or so must've been for him. And that's what is important. You're learning to do things together. I'm sure he will adore his presents and that the time you spend together tomorrow will lead to some of the best memories being made."

"I love when you're sweet. You're really helpful and supportive and I doubt you're even aware of how important what you say is." Scorpius said, gently brushing his thumb over Albus' lower lip.

"Yes, well. I can be a good boyfriend sometimes." Albus joked, moving Scorpius off his lap so he could go shut his window and change into his night clothes.

"You're always a good boyfriend, Albus. I would have definitely broken into a thousand little pieces were you not here with me." Reassured Scorpius, changing his day jumper for a too-big long sleeved shirt, plastered in a snitch pattern. He vividly remembered buying the shirt at Hogsmeade with Albus, and the short disagreement they had about the purchase. ( _"You don't even like Quidditch!" Albus had argued, putting the shirt back on the rack. "I don't care!" Scorpius then retorted, snatching the shirt back. "It's oversized, adorable and has snitches on it, Albus._ Snitches! _How can you resist?_ )

"I'm sure that isn't true. I know you're a clumsy so-and-so sometimes, but you are a functioning human being." Albus said.

"Sometimes." Scorpius repeated, ruffling up his hair as he sat down on his air mattress, glancing over at the clock to examine the time.

"Of course, only sometimes," Albus grinned, sitting himself under his blankets when he had changed and shut the window, getting himself sorted and snug under his covers. "Hey, it's past midnight already."

"Indeed it is," Scorpius smiled, leaning up to connect their lips. "Happy Christmas, Albus."

Albus' face lit up, leaning a little closer to bump their noses together. "Happy Christmas, Scorpius."

**Author's Note:**

> edit:: this was supposed to be two parts however I became so so busy I couldn't finish it completely :-( I'm soooo sorry but I'll definitely finish this headcanon at some point, I just can't channel enough Christmassy feelings to write a Christmas fic right now x


End file.
